


College Roommates Surprised To Find Dorm Room Has One King-Size Bed

by OreosforBram



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bram is shy but overcoming it, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Simon is blunt, We love our boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreosforBram/pseuds/OreosforBram
Summary: Simon and Bram College AU based off a The Onion headline and a comment on the very tweet. The title literally says everything and someone asks so I deliver.





	College Roommates Surprised To Find Dorm Room Has One King-Size Bed

Today was the day Bram had been waiting for since starting high school. College had finally arrived and he couldn’t be more excited. A new soccer team, new things to learn, and new chances to branch out and make new friends awaited him and that was just scratching the surface. He took a deep breath and walked up to the admissions counter where all the keys were located and the woman smiled at him asking for the last name. 

“Greenfeld please.”

“Wait!” He heard from his left and a tall, brown-haired guy jogged towards him with a suitcase in hand, “Did you say, Greenfeld? You must be Bram!” He stretched out a hand and Bram took it cautiously. 

“I’m guessing you’re my roommate, Simon right?” The other boy smiled and nodded his head. “That’s me! Do you want to head up to our room? I haven’t seen it yet.”

“Yeah that sounds good,” Bram grinned and grabbed his key from the helper. “Thank you.” The woman gave him a nod and wished him luck before moving on to the next student. “Well, let’s go.” He followed Simon to the elevator and they only had to wait for a few minutes to get on. 

“So Bram, tell me what I should know about you.”

“Oh, well you already know most things. Um, I’m eighteen, I like to read…” 

“No like the really important things,” Simon interrupted, “How do you like your coffee?”

“Cold with milk.”

“Favorite snack?”

“Halloween Oreos.”

“Oh my god, you’re even more freaking attractive than I thought possible.”

Bram blushed and shuffled his feet before feeling the elevator stop. Once the doors opened an RA was waiting for them and beamed. “Hi guys, my name is Kallie and I’m your RA! If you have any questions please feel free to ask, I’m in this first room on the left. Just remember no pets, no weed, and hide everything you shouldn’t have when I knock.” She winked and waved the boys through. 

“Good thing I don’t smoke, but the pet one might be hard for me,” Simon nudged Bram and he giggled before nodding his head. “I’ll admit I’m a sucker for goldfish so I won’t say a word.” Both boys smiled at each other and Bram noticed a faint blush on Simon’s cheeks. Before he could think too hard about it (not that he wasn’t going to that night) Simon put his key in and pushed the door open with his foot. It was a decently sized room, with two desks, two closets, and a mini-fridge that took up most of the space. 

“Uh, Bram?” Bram turned towards Simon and followed his gaze to the king-sized bed set against the back right corner. To say Bram was surprised would be an understatement and Simon seemed to be in the same boat. Don’t get Bram wrong, as much as he would love sharing a bed with the boy he was head over heels for already, they had just formally met that day. Yeah, texting was great, and Bram would be lying if he said he didn’t have a crush on one Simon Spier, but he had no idea where Simon’s head was at. 

“Oh. Uh, should I get Kallie?” At that exact moment, both boys could hear mentioned RA yelling down the hall. 

“Or, hear me out, we could share the bed? Like I know this isn’t ideal or anything, but Kallie is probably stressed as it is and we don’t want to inconvenience her, at least not on move-in day.” 

Bram thought it over and weighed the pros and cons. Pro he could sleep, possibly cuddle with his crush. Con he doesn’t know the little things about Simon. What if he was one of those people who put his cold feet on Bram’s legs? But Bram did say he was going to branch out and being more confident with relationships was on his list. Maybe he could do this like it was no big deal. 

“I mean, for Kallie’s sake, one night should be fine.” 

Simon grinned and nodded falling on to the bed, “For Kallie’s sake.” 

——————————————————————————————

Once the clock hit eleven pm, Bram decided to save the rest of his clothes and hangers for the morning. Simon was lying in bed on the phone with his mom, reassuring her that he was okay and rolling his eyes every time they made eye contact causing Bram to laugh. 

“Yes Mom, I know. Uh huh, you’re making me go to bed past my bedtime… yeah, I love you too. Bye.” Simon hung up the phone and shrugged, plugging it in to charge overnight. “Sorry about that, she talks A LOT.” Bram waved him off and set his alarm for ten am, “It’s sweet, she seems to really miss you.” 

Simon smiled, “She lives thirty minutes away so it’s a bit excessive, but you gotta love her.” He pulled the blankets down and slid underneath the comforter. “Are you okay with me taking the right side?”

“Oh, I don’t mind.” Bram climbed in on the left and brought the blanket up to his chin. “Good night Simon.”

“Night Bram.” Simon clicked the light off and the room became eerily dark. Not even a minute later, the room was illuminated with lightning and the sound of pouring rain became evident to both boys. Bram flipped onto his side and watched the tree outside the window get soaked, drops of water falling at a constant speed. 

“Uh, Bram?”

“Yeah Simon?”

“Can we cuddle?” Bram turned over to see Simon already staring at him and he furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh…”

“I’m sorry, I’m just not a big fan of lightning and usually I have my dog with me and he’s not here but you are and,” Bram lightly grabbed Simon’s arm and smiled hoping he looked reassuring. “Simon, don’t worry it’s not a big deal.” He carefully wrapped his arms around Simon’s middle and rested his head against the taller boys chest. “Is this okay?”

He could feel Simon’s heartbeat quicken and looked up at the boy who was grinning down at him. “This is perfect.” Simon laid his hand on Bram’s back and placed his other on Bram’s hip. “No homo though.”

“All homo though.” Simon giggled and Bram could feel his entire chest vibrate. He was such a goner when it came to Simon Spier. It was safe to say that the bed “issue” never came up with Kallie and they both just slept in the middle of the king-sized every night. 

 

Spoiler Alert: Simon is one of those people who puts his cold feet on Bram’s legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to love, anna on twitter for the idea and shout out to Maddie for proofreading! Also Mother Nature, the lightning is beautiful. 
> 
> HMU at https://oreosforbram.tumblr.com/
> 
> @stylelation on twitter


End file.
